Letters - GrayLu Week 2016
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 3rd! Gray receives a letter from Lucy... But it was meant for Levy, not him. Still, it couldn't be that much different since they were quite close, too... Right?


**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Graylu Week 2k16**

 **Day 3: Letters/Notes**

* * *

Lucy was sitting at the desk in Yukino's house, writing three letters to her friends in Fairy Tail. She went on a long-term mission with the other Celestial Spirit mage and the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth due to the necessity of uniting the Golden Zodiac keys, demanded by the employer. Currently, she was thinking about the last few weeks she had spent there; it was fun, she had to admit. With Sting Eucliffe as a Master of the guild, Sabertooth became a much friendlier place than before. Lucy was feeling hardly alienated, especially that every time she appeared in the hall, there were at least three people pulling her to their table. She sighed and braced her chin on her hand. Yes, it was not half bad.

Snapping out of the musing, the blonde quickly finished a letter to Gray and packed it in a previously prepared envelope with a name on it. Then, she grabbed another paper and started another message, that time to Levy.

 _Dear Levy,_

 _I'm good, and I miss you, too! I hardly notice the time passing, it's been almost a month since I'm here. You wouldn't believe how it all changed here, the Saber people are simply amiable. I'm never alone here, and I think I might be keeping contact with some of them when I get back._

 _As to the mission, it all went well. Thanks to the help provided by Sting and Rogue, it went rather smoothly, although a few buildings were almost destroyed. Still, the payment was so high that the necessity to pay for the damage barely touched us at all. Yukino started to believe in herself and, of course, is trying to keep Rogue and Sting in check on the missions._

 _You know, we came back yesterday, and I already have a date. I feel somewhat guilty, because I still like Gray, but Sting asked me out after the mission. Maybe it's time to move on? I mean, it's not like I'm going to tell Gray about my feelings, he's always treated me as his sister and I wouldn't like to stop talking to him at all… Well, anyway, I want to see how it'll be to go on a date with someone else, maybe then I'll know what to do with my beloved Ice mage. Besides, Sting's not half bad, he kept me company throughout the whole mission, turns out he can be sweet and caring, and he makes me laugh. I'll report when I come back, so wait for it! *wink wink*_

 _Gotta go call for Cancer to do my hair._

 _Wish me luck!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy._

The blonde sighed and enveloped the paper, sealing it. She left the letter to the bluenette for the end, because she seemed to have a slight problem to formulate everything she wanted to say to her. Also, Levy was the only person who knew of her affection towards Gray Fullbuster; she was acting as her secret-keeper and an advisor, at times also a shoulder to cry on.

Lucy stood up and opened her luggage to find a dress. How long was it since she started feeling something more for her friend? She could not determine the exact date, it seemed like forever. Still, there was no progress at all. He was still acting as if she was his sister and he cared for her as such. She even tried to flirt with Gray, but, first off, Juvia ended up chasing her for a week, and secondly, Gray remained immune to her advances. Which left her with lonely nights full of imagined situations and , at times (well, more often than she would admit even to herself) also a necessity to touch herself.

Therefore, when Sting asked her on a date, she accepted. Maybe it was time to move on, to forget about loving Gray Fullbuster? Especially that he became much more eager to spend time with Juvia lately. And Sting was willing to get to know her better and actually was incredibly cute. It was worth a try, wasn't it?

Heartfilia snatched a red dress from her things and sighed. There was no use thinking about what _could_ have been and what _would not_ be. She should focus on what was to come in an hour, only allowing herself for a slight distraction that was sending the letters to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gray was sitting in the guild, half-listening to a chattering Juvia to his right and mostly observing the mages walking around the building. Ever since Lucy left for the mission with the Tigers, there were hardly people he could talk to normally; Juvia was getting overly excited, thus there was no real conversation with her. Erza was on her own mission with Crime Sociere, Natsu was more annoying than usually, Cana was already occupied by Gildarts, who was still trying to act as the father of the year. The rest was… He sighed. The rest.

Besides, he did not like the idea of the blonde alone with the Sabers. Gray knew they changed, still, it was an alien zone, how could she be comfortable there? It had been a month. She was gone for the whole month. And she sent no word to anyone. He expected a letter at least each week, yet, the brunet was disappointed.

"Hey, Gray!" Suddenly, Levy's voice pulled his out of his thoughts. "I've got something for you."

"Levy. What is it?"

"Lucy sent us a letter. Finally." The bluenette grinned. "Here, it's yours."

"Love rival wrote to Gray-sama! Gray-sama stopped paying attention to Juvia, she's frustrated!" Juvia whined and walked away, aware of that she was not needed there.

Gray blinked and smiled. "Thanks. You got yours, too?"

"Sure! Okay, see you later, I need to read the gossip she collected as soon as possible." Levy turned around and exited the guild hall, prancing from excitement.

The man shook his head and eyed the envelope with _Gray_ written on it. He smiled slightly, it was so Lucy. Interested, he took out the letter and opened it. However, his face fell when he read the first two words: _Dear Levy_.

"What the hell? She mixed our letters!" He complained.

Well. The only thing Gray could do was to exchange the letters with Levy. Good that she was there—

Wait.

No. He cursed. She left, he saw her going. The Ice Make mage frowned. He either had to follow her or… _Oh come on. The letter to Levy cannot be much different from mine. We're also close, so it's not that she'd conceal something from me. I'll just have to ignore the typical chit-chat tone the girls use and it'll be all good._ Right? What could go wrong?

Therefore, the brunet started reading. The first paragraph made him huff, so it was true? The Tigers'd lost their fangs. The second part made him smile; he could imagine Yukino, the smart but terribly shy girl acting as Lucy did towards him and Natsu. Especially when they were fighting. Maybe all the Celestial mages were that way.

"Oi, Gray! C'here for a moment!" Cana yelled to him, grinning.

"Not now, I'm busy!" The Ice mage raised his head and answered, dodging a mug flying his way.

He smirked, seeing the guild in chaos; it was so like Fairy Tail! Nonetheless, he went back to reading the letter in his hands. He would join the brawl later.

Nonetheless, the third paragraph effectively made the whole guild noise die.

 _W-what the fuck…?_

It left him simply shocked.

At first, he had a surge of blood pressure when he read about Eucliffe asking Lucy out. His whole being protested against it. It couldn't be! Her? And Eucliffe?! He was so angry it startled him. Why was he feeling that way, after all? She had every right to do whatever she wanted… And with whoever she wanted. Even if he didn't like it one bit.

Then, he reached the next part.

Not being able to contain his reaction, he jumped, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes wide. He reread the words " _I still like Gray_ " over and over again… _WHAT?!_ _FUCK!_ Suddenly, Gray budged and turned around, fleeing out of the guild, not caring whether someone saw him. He directed himself towards his home in need of privacy, praying he wasn't being followed by anyone, _especially_ Juvia. He needed to think and read it all again, that time alone, with no one to interrupt.

When he came inside, Gray locked the door and sat on his bed, clutching the piece of paper in his shaking hand.

Why was he reacting like that? He knew he was attracted to Lucy, duh, always had been, but he was not conscious of the extent of his feelings. He was giddy from excitement, the hope that came to life within him was almost unbearable to contain. The man felt like laughing, dancing, and jumping around. Was it possible? He stood a chance with her?

Yet, the very Eucliffe in all of that distressed him. The guy'd managed to ask her out before him, just because he was not ballsy enough to do it himself. Still, his chances were high if, according to Lucy herself, she really was in love with him and the Sabertooth Master wouldn't make her change her mind…

He spat and suddenly frowned, his good humor fleeing. And what if she chose Eucliffe over him? If she decided she like the blond Dragon Slayer better, after all… No, he couldn't let that happen!

Still, he couldn't do much — barging into Sabertooth and causing havoc wouldn't speak in his favor, so that option was out of question. There was only one thing he could do. That is, wait till Lucy came back.

But he was more concerned over his own feelings… Did he love her? Was he able to determine that yet?

Gray sighed in frustration. The answer was: no. He was too hot-headed to think about it right then. Such a decision demanded a cool head and rational thinking… So, he did what he thought best for the moment.

He decided to sleep with the idea.

* * *

Most of the night was peaceful, yet, right before the dawn, he started dreaming.

And not just any dreams, no way.

He was seeing himself, naked, hovering over the blonde girl. She was sprawled over his covers, deliciously clad in nothing but her skin. Her eyes closed, her lips parted, her chest raising and falling. He leaned down and began whispering into her ear, making her moan his name in need. Gray was already rock hard, finding teasing her like that a sweet torture for both of them. He could not hold himself back for much longer, the crave to become one with her just consuming him… like a flame. Lucy was the only one, the only woman that could make him _love_ the heat, his natural opposite that much.

Just before he could finally enter her, finally experience the bliss, he woke up with an aching hard on. _God dammit!_ He stood up and rushed to the bathroom where he felt more comfortable with bringing himself to release.

After everything, he was standing in front of a mirror, panting with closed eyes.

Well, he had his answer now.

It was worth a try. After all, you don't usually dream like _that_ about a mere crush, do you?

So.

 _When she gets back…_

 _And still wants me…_

 _I will tell her the truth._

 _And we'll have our happy ending, together._

* * *

 **The 3rd day's here! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot :)**

 **See ya, folks!**


End file.
